blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriv
Warriv was a caravan master who helped a group of heroes in their pursuit of the Dark Wanderer. Biography Early Travels By 1264, Warriv had been making the Aranoch-Khanduras trade route for over twenty years. He was often attacked by bandits and outlaws, but never when he had a paladin accompanying him. Warriv had great gratitude for the service of their order as a result. During his visits to Lut Gholein, he met Meshif, a ship captain. Warriv enjoyed listening to his stories about the strange lands of the east.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei Dark Wanderings :"Greetings, strangers. I am Warriv, a caravan master unable to complete my journey to the East. I'm not surprised to see your kind here. Many adventurers have traveled this way since the recent troubles began." —Warriv greets the heroes Warriv was present in Khanduras when the Dark Wanderer began traveling eastward. Shortly after he passed the Rogue Monestary, strange creatures began ravaging the countryside, and the monestary itself was overrun. He set up shop in the Rogue Encampment alongside the Sisters of the Sightless Eye, while he waited for the eastward pass to re-open, so he could travel to Lut Gholein. Such a thing was accomplished by a group of heroes, whom Warriv greeted at the camp. They slew Andariel, and with her death, the path to the east opened. Warriv took them along with his caravan as they traveled east, along with the scholar Deckard Cain,Diablo II, The Sightless Eye whom Warriv considered to be a madman.Diablo III, Warriv's Journal The group arrived in Lut Gholein. He decided that once he made some trades, he would return and give equipment to the Sisterhood. He offered the heroes the chance to return with him if they so desired. As the case was however, they were forced to keep traveling east, as the Dark Wanderer had beaten them to the Tomb of Tal Rasha and was traveling eastward with Baal. Warriv suspected that they were headed for Kurast, and was confident the heroes would succeed. Warriv's End :"I return to Khanduras after twenty years, the burden of countless failures and tragedies heaped upon my shoulders. Am I being punished for helping that stranger hunt the Dark Wanderer? I always thought Deckard Cain half a madman, but perhaps...he was right. Perhaps he can banish the shadow hanging over my life." —Warriv in his journal The following decades were not kind on Warriv, as he suffered numerous failures and tragedies. After twenty years, he returned to Khanduras, wondering if Cain hadn't been the madman he thought, and if he could banish the shadow that dwelt over him. He did not live long enough to find out, as he was killed outside New Tristram.Diablo III, Act I In-game Diablo II Warriv is the first character encountered at the start of a new game in Diablo II. He greets the player and explains the current state of the Rogue Encampment. After the death of Andariel, he invites the heroes who slew her to join his caravan and travel on to Lut Gholein through the Rogue Pass. His outfit changes between acts—the only NPC in the game where this occurs. Dialogue Main article: Warriv/Dialogue Diablo III Although this does not happen in every game, his corpse makes an appearance in Act I of Diablo III. His journal is found on his corpse. Personality and Traits :"Warriv's advice is like corpse gas; it befouls the air for a moment and then disapears." —Gheed Warriv was a dour adage-sayer,Act I NPCs, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-10-02 and a large man with a stern demeanor.Act II NPCs, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-10-02 He was skeptical of rumors of treasure. Still, he always had a smile for those who visited the Rogue Encampment.To Hell and Back Trivia Warriv and the Necromancer are both voiced by Michael McConnohie, who is also known for his roles as Kel'Thuzad and Uther the Lightbringer in the Warcraft series. References Category:Diablo II NPCs Category:Diablo III NPCs Category:Act I Category:Act II Category:Lut Gholein